As long as you're mine
by thomlina
Summary: It's Halloween night and Phineas has a little surprise for his best friend. However it may turn into more... Phinbella story along with some Wicked content As in the book and musical no smut in this one! Used to be called Wicked in Danville
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a three part story and the other chapters will be posted before Halloween. I do not Phineas and Ferb. **

_Wicked in Danvile_

The moon shone like a spot light through Isabella's window as she got ready. She had laid out her costume and stood back for a moment to admire her handiwork. She had made most of the outfit herself except for the shoes of course.

She had decided to dress up as one of her favorite characters from her favorite book- Elphaba Thropp from Wicked- The life and times of the wicked witch of the west. In some people's opinion this book was to adult for her eleven year old self. However she disagreed, she loved the entire series and the musical. It hardly mattered really.

Isabella had coated herself in green paint before hand to make this easier. By doing this she gave it the chance to settle before applying the rest of her costume. As tradition her costume was all black however she had stolen an idea from the musical. She included a large pink clip for her hair [Like the one Glinda gave to her during popular] and had made her costume very simple and plain.

Just like Elphaba should be. Isabella quickly finished dressing. She knew Phineas had something planned for Halloween. She had heard him and Ferb working on it nearly all day from her window across the street. Isabella hadn't been able to go over though since she had the finishing touches to do on her costume.

Isabella spun around and looked at herself in the mirror. Her frock reached just below her knees and her legs were covered with black and grey stripped stockings. Her arms were bare since it was warm that night. On her feet were a pair of old vintage heels [The kind that laced up in the front]. Isabella picked up the clip from her dresser and clipped it into her dark black hair. The brightness of the seemed to clash and compliment the darkness of the rest of the outfit at the same time.

Turns out Glinda was correct about something- her new green toned skin went well with pink. Isabella smiled at her reflection clearly happy with what she saw. She hardly cared that she would have to explain her outfit at least twenty times that night while they went trick or treating- she simply thought her get up looked fabulous.

Across the street Phineas also applied last minute touches to his costume. He had worked endless hours on it and dearly hoped he had gotten it right. Considering he had never read the books and had only heard the songs from the musical. Ferb tapped his foot impatiently outside their door.

Phineas checked himself one last time in the mirror and opened his door.

'So you think she'll like it?' Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded. 'You've put a lot of work into this.'

'You bet I have but it will be worth it in the end. '

Isabella made her way across the street, an old shoulder bag slung across her chest. She decided this would be better to use [To keep in character] than a pillow case like she normally used. Isabella didn't see anything over top of the Flynn- Fletcher house but that didn't mean that there was nothing there.

She quickened her pace and soon pushed open the gate. But before she could even step through she was hit with some sort of ray. She had not been expecting it so she gasped as she slowly struck.

Isabella looked around her. Even blades of grass were taller than her. She smiled despite the situation. She knew this had to be Phineas's handiwork. There had to be something around here…. Maybe he built an extra small haunted house?

No the only way he would shrink something is if it was to big to fit in the backyard…. Gosh it must be huge.

Isabella walked forward peeking through the blades of grass hoping to find some sort of clue as to where this haunted house was. Then she heard a sound. It was faint at first then it began to grow. It was the introduction to a familiar song **[Look the song 'One short day' from Wicked before continuing]**.

_"Come with me, to the Emerald City"_

_One short day__  
><em>_in the Emerald city_

_"Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City"_

Isabella raised her eyebrows. It was the song 'One short day' from Wicked the musical. She didn't remember even telling Phineas what she was being for Halloween. It was going to be a surprise.

_One short day__  
><em>_in the Emerald City__  
><em>_One short day__  
><em>_Full of so much to do__  
><em>_Ev'ry way that you look in the city__  
><em>_There's something exquisite__  
><em>_That you'll want to visit__  
><em>_before the days through_

Isabella turned to her head to the ever powerfully loud song and began to follow the noise.

_There are buildings as tall as Quoxwood trees_

Isabella kept walking pushing aside the blades of grass as she did so. 

_Dress salons_

She pushed another blade of grass aside and found herself on a yellow brick road._  
><em>_And libraries_

She kept walking very confused now. She could see the tops of buildings from her place on the road. She moved faster.

_Palaces_

The buildings came into view. Isabella gasped. _  
><em>

_Museums_

There in front of her was an exact replica of the Emerald City. Down to the last detail. Isabella could see the Emerald palace from where she stood. That is where the music appeared to be coming from.

_A hundred strong__  
><em>_There are wonders like I've never seen_

_It's all grand_

_And it's all green_

Isabella giggled at Elphaba's line. She was just so witty. It was just another reason why she was her favorite character. Isabella peered up at the stores admiring how real it felt. Each store had a very Wickedish name and on some were some Animal rights posters. On others were ones that were okay with the Animals being treated as animals. Isabella never agreed with this. But it seems so realistic that she almost expected to see Glinda come out of the dress salon or see Elphaba walk out of the library.

_I think we've found the place where we belong!__  
><em>_I wanna be__  
><em>_In this hoi polloi_

_So I'll be back for good someday!_

_To make my life and make my way__  
><em>_But for today, we'll wander and enjoy_

Isabella was nearing the palace. She smiled. It was exactly like she had imagined it. She felt like she had stepped into the story. Except for the lack of people or Animals in the streets.

_And were warning the city__  
><em>_Now that we're in here__  
><em>_You'll know we've been here_

_Before we are done!_

Isabella stood in front of the huge green doors and wondered if she should knock. Her question was answered when the door swung open. She smiled and stepped into the huge foyer. The song continued.

_"Elphie-come on-we'll be late for Wizomania!"_

_Who's the mage__  
><em>_Whose major itinerary__  
><em>_Is making all Oz merrier?__  
><em>_Who's the sage__  
><em>_Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?__  
><em>_Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning__  
><em>_Has all of Oz honeymooning?__  
><em>_Woo - oo -oo__  
><em>_Wizn't he wonderful?__  
><em>_(Our wonderful Wizard!)_

Isabella followed the music.

_Wizomania Chorus:__  
><em>_One short day Who's the mage__  
><em>_In the Emerald City Whose major itinerary__  
><em>_One short day Is making all Oz merrier__  
><em>_To have a lifetime Whose the sage who__  
><em>_Of fun Sagely sailed in to save__  
><em>_What a way Our posteriors__  
><em>_To be seeing the city_

_Elphaba and Glinda:__  
><em>_Where so many roam to__  
><em>_We'll call it home too__  
><em>_And then just like now we can say,__  
><em>_Were just two friends_

She continued down the hallway.

_Two good friend:__  
><em>_Two best friends__  
><em>_Sharing one wonderful__  
><em>_one short..._

_"The wizard will see you now!"_

_All:__  
><em>_...day!_

The song came to a close as Isabella pushed open a door. It was what appeared to be a dining hall. She smiled. At the far end of the table was Phineas and next to him was a boom box. How the sound traveled so far she didn't know but hardly cared. He pressed a button on the boom box and the sound stopped.

Isabella ran towards hi and threw herself into his arms. Normally she wasn't this bold but she hardly cared at the moment. She was just so touched by what he did. That keeping up her act didn't matter.

'So I'll take that as you like it.' Phineas laughed.

Isabella grinned and brought her face up to look at his. That's when she noticed his costume. Down the side of his face were the most perfect blue diamonds. His clothing was different as well. He wore light loose clothing in the place of his normal shorts and orange stripped T-shirt. She smiled but also blushed. He was dressed as Fiyero, the hunky hero from Wicked. He is the crowned Prince of Kiamo Ko and attended Shiz university with Elphaba. He was also Elphaba's love interest in both book and musical. She blushed at this and wondered if Phineas knew this fact.

'So Whatcha doing?'

'Just surprising my best friend, come we have an entire city to explore. 'He laughed as he took her hand. She could feel the color rush to her now green cheeks. But she allowed herself to be tugged along.

**Reviews are nearly as amazing as Wicked... Not quite but close. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it's kinda shorter than my usual updates but I couldn't help ending where I did. But anyways there will be one more chapter which I will post tomorrow or the day after depending… I do not own Phineas and Ferb. No matter how much I'd like to. I just borrow the characters and force them to dance. ''Dance my little puppets dance!''**

''**But we're tired!''**

''**Don't care dance!''**

**Yeah I'm very strange but please reading though….**

Chapter 2

'I can't believe you found the time to do all this!' Isabella shrieked as they entered Shiz. He had showed her around the entire city and had decided to end with the best part. Shiz University towered over them as they entered the old style gate.

Phineas still had his hand in hers and didn't show any sign of moving it. Isabella couldn't say that she didn't like it. She enjoyed it more than she would admit.

'Well I knew how much you loved Wicked…' Phineas blushed. 'I…wanted… to…'

'You wanted to what Phineas?' Isabella asked. She didn't catch his stumble. For once she wasn't watching his every move.

'Oh it's nothing come on, I also made Dr. Dillamond's Laboratory. That was hard but worth it.' He continued to drag her through Shiz. Every so often he would point little things out.

'That's the roof that Boq climbed over to go see Glinda. But that didn't work out in his favor…'

'That's the lodge where concerts and such are held.'

The way he spoke about it made Isabella think that any second now students would pour out from the concert hall or the real Elphaba would come out of the library and accuse her of stealing her identity [Some sarcastic remark more or less probably something like this 'Oh look green's in this season. About time.'].

Phineas didn't seem to forget anything. Turns out that even though Dr. Dillamond's lab isn't fully explained in the book that you could make an excellent guess at what it looked like. The lab had long tables and ancient looking equipment. Isabella could even guess where it was exactly that the Goat had died.

Phineas had done an amazing job. Even though the thought of being where Dr. Dillamond died gave her chills. She had to remind herself that it was just a book and this was just an amazingly well done replica. Known of it was really real… No matter how real it seemed…

'So what do you think of it so far?' Isabella could sense his nervousness. As if he worried he messed up one tiny factor and that that would upset her. She could see no mistakes and besides it wouldn't upset her.

'This is beyond amazing Phineas. I feel like I've stepped into Oz.'

Phineas grinned. 'Maybe you have ooh. '

'Oh stop it.' But she smiled anyways. 'But the question is Phineas, why?''

'I said because…You were a fan…'

'How did you know that? 'She pried.

'I…um...I…wanted to talk to you.'

'About what?'

'Oh look its Elphaba's dorm room, right up there.' He took her hand and led her over to the dorms and walked up the stairs. He pushed open the door the room Isabella knew was the one Elphaba's and Glinda's. As usual the room was so exact that it was scary.

Even one of Elphaba's books was propped up on her pillow. Like she had just been there a moment before. Glinda's numerous hat boxes were stacked in the one corner. The window was bolted shut.

Isabella smiled and leaned over to read the pages of the book. To her surprise it was a copy of the collectable Grimmerie. She had been looking for a copy for ages.

'You can have that one if you want.'

'Thanks.' She mumbled flipping through clearly happy with its contents.

'Isabella I have to tell you something.'

Isabella looked up from her reading. She smiled at him in a very nonelphabaish way. He nearly melted. He considered for a minute to not tell her. To just continue to tour Oz without any thoughts of what he was trying to say… No he wasn't chickening out now. He had to many times before. He couldn't now.

He walked two steps towards her and took the Grimmerie out of her hands. He set it on the bed. She looked shocked but didn't say anything. He took both of her hands and took a deep breath before saying. 'Isabella I've never read the books and I've only ever heard the songs from the musical.'

'Then how'd…'

'Isabella I did it all because… I think of you as much more than just a friend.'

**Reviews please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this is the last chapter plus the epilogue. So enjoy and review. Still own nothing. ;]**

Chapter 3

Isabella felt her breath hitch in her throat. No words seemed to want to come out. Phineas frowned.

'What's wrong Izzie?'

'Just in a complete daze at the moment but I'll be okay.' Phineas grinned.

'So?'

'I have always loved you Phineas but just haven't had the courage to say it.'

'I simply couldn't hold it in anymore.' Isabella blushed at his comment. Phineas raised an eyebrow before pulling her closer to him. He hesitated but after a moment brought their lips together. If you asked Isabella about this moment afterwards then she would say that she saw fireworks. Bright, colorful fireworks surrounding their embrace. That may sound cliché but that was how she would describe it.

Phineas was the first to pull away dazed and out of breath. Isabella was no better. No words were really needed. Phineas brought their foreheads together and whispered.

'That was amazing.'

'I agree.'

Needless to say they really didn't get to see the rest of that dorm house. They were much to wrapped up in these new activities that they had discovered.

Phineas had lightly pushed her onto the bed and had began kissing her down her chest. She groaned with pleasure bringing their lips together once again. She simply lost herself in the moment and didn't want to find her way out again.

They only realized what time it was when Phineas just so happened to look at his watch. It was already 10:30, if they didn't leave soon then they would be in trouble.

'Isabella it's time to leave.' He whispered in her ear.

'Already?'

He nodded. 'If we don't leave soon then we'll never get back in time.'

She nodded and let Phineas led her out of the dorm, out of Shiz, then out of Emerald city. But the entire time they held hands. Isabella enjoyed that much. Soon they reached the place where Isabella came in. They walked a little bit away from the city before Phineas wiped out a large red button. He didn't have pockets and seemed to have pulled it out of thin air. But Isabella was very much used to this and didn't bother acting surprised.

He pressed the button and Isabella felt herself growing very slowly. Then they stood in his backyard full size the magic of Oz behind them.

'Did you have a good time today Izzie?' Phineas asked.

'Of course I did, I'd say it was the best day of my life but that would sound cliché.'

Phineas laughed and pulled her in for another kiss.

**Well review then head over to the epilogue. **


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

Isabella lay awake in bed. Completely unable to sleep, she rolled over in bed and for the millionth time picked up the figurine on her bedside table. It was a complete replica of Oz including Shiz. You had to look closely to see it but everything was in full detail.

Posters on the shop windows, the fact that everything was green, even the dorms inside Shiz were furbished. Isabella smiled thinking about the boy who had done this for her. He was across the street right now probably fast asleep.

She grinned. That boy had known how much of a fan she was of Wicked. She still was even three years later. She ran her finger over the rooftops of Shiz university before setting it back on her bedside table. She took out her iPod and unlocked it quickly.

She put in her headphones and selected a song. She smiled as the beginning music came on and fell back on her pillows and just listened.

**[Look up 'As long as you're mine' from Wicked before continuing] **

_Kiss me to fiercely_

_Hold me to tight._

_I need help believing that you're with me tonight. _

_My wildest dreamings _

_Could not foresee_

_Lying beside you with you wanting me. _

_And just for this moment_

_As long as you're mine. _

_I've lost all resistance _

_And crossed some borderline_

_And if it turns out _

_It's over to fast _

_I'll make every last moment last_

_As long as you're mine. _

Isabella smiled. Her and Phineas would be singing this song at an upcoming talent show and she could hardly wait.

_Maybe I'm brainless__  
><em>_Maybe I'm wise__  
><em>_But you've got me seeing__  
><em>_Through different eyes__  
><em>_Somehow I've fallen__  
><em>_Under your spell__  
><em>_And somehow I'm feeling__  
><em>_It's "up" that I fell_

_Every moment__  
><em>_As long as you're mine__  
><em>_I'll wake up my body__  
><em>_And make up for lost time___

_Say there's no future__  
><em>_For us as a pair_

_And though I may know__  
><em>_I don't care!__  
><em>_Just for this moment__  
><em>_As long as you're mine__  
><em>_Come be how you want to__  
><em>_And see how bright we shine__  
><em>_Borrow the moonlight__  
><em>_Until it is through__  
><em>_And know I'll be here holding you__  
><em>_As long as you're mine___

_(spoken) What is it?___

_(spoken) It's just - for the first time, I feel - (whispers) wicked!_

Isabella thought the song suited her and Phineas so well. She adored both Wicked and Phineas. Both combined… She was in seventh heaven. Isabella unlocked her iPod again and pressed replay.


End file.
